Various bags may be used to store and carry sporting or other equipment to and from various locations. In some cases, such as sporting events, a participant may leave a bag unattended for an extended period of time. If the bag must be left outdoors during inclement weather, any items in the bag will be at risk of suffering damage due to precipitation. This is true even if the bag is relatively water resistant, as precipitation may still enter the bag through seams, zippers and other more porous surfaces.
To keep articles in a bag dry while the bag is forced to endure inclement weather, it would be advantageous for the bag to include some type of protective feature to keep liquid out. It would be advantageous if such a protective feature was incorporated in the bag and could easily transition between a stored position and an in-use position. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such protective feature could be easily stored away so that it would not interfere with use of the bag when the protective feature was not needed to keep out precipitation. Additionally, it would be advantageous if such protective feature could be used for weather protection while still allowing the bag to be easily transported.